


SVBB Secret Santa Artwork

by UnicornMister



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bruises, Caring, F/M, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, No Smut, Nudity, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMister/pseuds/UnicornMister
Summary: This is artwork for the MRBB secret Santa bang.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: SVBB & MRBB Secret Santa 2019





	SVBB Secret Santa Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starjargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/gifts).



> Sorry it's late, but better late than never, right? The only reason they're naked is because I hate drawing clothes, don't worry there's nothing inappropriate going on. There's only 1 (one) male nipple showing. I used the graphic depictions of violence tag just to be safe, but there's a minor amount of blood and some bruising. Enjoy!


End file.
